I'm Your Boy(KaiSoo)
by Maple fujoshi2309
Summary: Seingatnya Tadi Kai berada di caffe menunggu kekasihnya, tapi mengapa sekarang ia berada di tempat asing ini?. /KaiSoo fanfic/ Oneshoot/ I'm Your Girl Exo 90:2014 remake.


I'm Your Boy(KaiSoo)

Cast : Kim Jong In

Do Kyung Soo

Warning : Yaoi fanfic, ooc, typo bertebaran, gaje pasti, gak suka jangan baca.

Fanfic ini murni milik pemikiran nista Maple gara gara lihat Mv remake di exo 90:2014, demi apa Kyungsoo imut bangeeetttt. Tapi malah kebayang nya jadi Kaisoo.

Semua cast mutlak milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, keluarga, saudara serta fans dan couple yang saling mencintai(?).

Summary : Seingatnya Tadi Kai berada di caffe menunggu kekasihnya, tapi mengapa sekarang ia berada di tempat asing ini?. /KaiSoo fanfic/ Oneshoot/ I'm Your Girl Exo 90:2014 remake.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Kai atau yang sebenarnya memiliki nama asli Kim Jongin itu memandangi ponselnya sambil tersenyum. Ia masih saja sibuk berkirim Line bersama kekasih imutnya di seberang sana.

Tak ia pedulikan suara kursi berderit di belakang nya, yang menandakan adanya pengunjung baru di Caffe bernuansa out door itu.

Ia masih saja mengumbar senyum nya untuk membalas pesan dari sang kekasih.

Di kursi belakang Kai, nampak seorang Namja mungil dengan dandanan yang tertutup,ia menggunakan snapback putih dan kaca mata hitam, yang nyaris menutupi wajahnya. Tak lupa pula jaket yang menutupi sedikit bagian dagu nya.

Tanpa Kai sadari namja mungil tadi terus memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Seorang pelayan caffe itu datang menuju meja namja mungil itu membawa 2 cangkir pesanan mereka.

Saat sang pelayan tengah menurunkan cangkir kuning yang berisi pesanan Namja mungil tadi, ia malah menuangkan sesuatu seperti bubuk di cangkir berwarna coklat yang ia yakini adalah pesanan milik namja tan, aka Kai.

Namja mungil tadi tersenyum misterius melihat sang pelayan mulai menurunkan cangkir itu dan Kai yang mulai menyeruput minumanya.

Saat tengah meminum pesanan nya, tiba-tiba saja pandangan Kai menjadi sedikit berkunang-kunang.

Namja mungil di belakangnya menyeringai cantik.

Namja mungil itu memeriksa Kai sebelum akhirnya senyum lebar terpampang di bibir bentuk hati nya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai berlari ketakutan, ia seperti berada di dimensi lain dengan seorang namja mungil memakai kacamata hitam, snapback dan kacamata yang tengah mengejarnya dengan menggunakan sepeda kecil.

Konyol memang, namun entah mengapa Kai tak bisa menghindar. Langkahnya terasa begitu berat.

Kai berdiri dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kebingungan yang amat dalam, sampai tanpa ia sadari seorang namja mungil bermata bulat dengan rambut hitam nya yang membuatnya bertambah manis tengan meniupkan bius berbentuk panah kecil ke arah lehernya.

Tiba-tiba saja kesadaran nya hilang, sampai akhirnya namja manis tadi mendorongnya menggunakan troli.

.

.

.

Kai terbangun dari tidur atu mungkin pingsan nya, tubuhnya terikat di sebuah ranjang, menghela nafas lega karena tubuhnya masih terbalut pakaian dengan utuh.

Ikatanya memang tidak terlalu menyakitkan, namun tetap saja ia merasa risih.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh penjuru kamar, mata nya membola melihat kamar yang di dominasi warna biru laut itu penuh dengan foto nya.

Kai mulai menggerakan badan nya resah, takut jika ia menjadi korban penculikan seorang psycopath.

Namja mungil yang tadi menculik Kai kini tengah berkutata di dapur, ia membuat Rainbow cake dan sesuatu seperti cairan berwarna hijau yang ia masukan ke dalam suntikan tanpa jarum nya.

Saat ia memasuki kamar, di lihatnya Kai sudah bangun dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kebingungan yang sangat.

Namja mungil tadi memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan terkesan polos sambil menatap Kai dengan mata besarnya.

Namja mungil tadi mengambil sedikit cake itu, hendak menyuapkan nya pada Kai. Namun Kai hanya memalingkan wajahnya tak peduli dan tak mau menerima cake buatan Namja mungil itu.

Hal itu membuat Namja mungil itu kesal, ia lalu menyiapakan cairan yang telah di masukan ke alat suntik tanpa jarum tadi.

Menekanya hingga cairannya sedikit keluar, membuat Kai memandang nya horor.

Namja mungil tadi memasukan cairan itu ke mulut Kai, walau Kai seperti menolak, namun ia tak peduli.

Setelah yakin semuanya masuk, namja mungil itu mengelap bibir Kai dengan jarinya.

Kai memandang nya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

.

Kai merasa kembali ke dimensi lain tadi, dapat ia lihat sang namja mungil menatapnya dengna pandangan gemas dan rasa obsesi yang tinggi.

"kyaaaaaa,Kaiii I Got You!"  
>kai merinding mendengar suaranya, ia ingin kabur tapi tak bisa.<p>

Namja tadi seperti mengejarnya terus menerus.

.

.

.

Kai menggerakan lonceng di kamar itu, berharap akan ada yang mendengarnya dan akan membantu nya keluar dari tempat ini.

Namun belum lama ia menggerakan bell itu, namja mungil tadi meniupkan obat bius lagi, membuatnya pingsan seketika.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lari dariku huh? Uhhh My Lovely Kaiiii!"  
>.<p>

.

.

Kai terbangun dari pingsan nya, kini ia tengah di ikat di kursi.

Ia menemukan ponsel nya yang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh.

Ia tatap sebentar kaki nya,

"Ah, mungkin aku bisa meminta bantuan sehun!"  
>saat ia membuka kontak Line sehun dengan kaki nya, dapat ia rasakan ponsel milinya di tarik oleh jari-jari pendek namun indah itu.<p>

Ia menatap siapa gerangan yang berani mengganggu nya.

Dapat ia lihat namaj mungil bermata bulat yang tengah menatapnya polos, posisi nya saat ia tengkurap sehingga memudahkan mereka untuk saling berhadapan.

Kai memalingkan wajahnya, bersiap menerima tembakan bius lagi.

Namun sesaat tak ada sedikitpun yang terjjadi, ia lalu menatap bingung pada namja mungil itu.

Namun snag namja hanya menunjuk depan na, di ranjang. Dan dapat Kai lihat namja mungil tadi kini tengah berada di ranjang dan bersiap meniupkan nya bius lagi.

.

.

.

Sang namja mungil tadi kini membawa Kai menuju ruang jahit di rumahnya yang disana juga tersedia sebuah ranajng kecil, ia menjahit sesuatu seperti celemek kecil untuk makan bayi dengan warna hijau dan gambar animasi yang lucu.

Sementara posisi KAI kini terikat di tempat tidur itu dengan posisi duduk, Kai masih berada di titik antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

Namja mungil itu lalu mengambil kamera kuno nya dan mengajak Kai untuk Selca, namja tadi memasang pose lucu namun Kai hanya memalingkan wajahnya enggan menatap kamera.

"Hana, dul set, say kimcheee~~~!"

Klik ...

Dan foto itu tersimpan dengan rapi di galeri.

.

.

.

Kai membuat surat untuk mencari pertolongan dan membentuknya menjadi pesawat kertas, kaki nya tengah di rantai sekarang. Beruntung tangan nya masih bebas.

Saat melempar pesawat kertas itu Kai mengernyit heran, karena pesawat nya akan kembali masuk. Namun Kai tak menyerah, ia terus emlempar pesawat-pesawat ertas itu, sampai akhirnya ia sadar jika namja manis bermata bulat di luar jendela sana selalu menolak lemparan pesawat kertas Kai dengan raket tennis nya.

"Huh, kau pikir kau bisa lepas. No no no. Kau milikku Kim Jongin. !"

Kata kata itu yang terucap dari bibir sang namja mungil, sembari bersiapa meniupkan bius nya lagi.

Namun Jongin yang tanggap langsung menangkapa panah itu, senyum kemenangan terpampang di wajahnya.

Namun itu tak lama, karena dari arah kanan nya tiba-tiba saja ada panah melesat, sat Kai sudah pingsan, namja mungil itu keluar dengan bibir masih menangkup panah itu.

.

.

.

Kai kali ini harus bersyukur, karena entah bagaimana bisa ia sudah terlepas dari ikatan nya.

Kai lalu mengambil kembang api yang biasanya di guanakan untuk meminta pertolongan.

Ia mengangkat kedua tangan nya sambil berteriak.

"Someone help me pleaseeeee!"

Namun tanpa di duga kembang api itu malah mati, saat ia menoleh ke arah kanan dapat di lihantanya sang namja mungil menyiram kembang api itu dengan air. Ia sengaja menaiki tangga kecil berhubung tinggi Kai yang mlebihi tingginya sendiri.

Namja mungil tadi memandang Kai polos sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Kai memandang nya dengan tatapan datar,kedua tangan yang ia rentangkan semangat tadi kini mulai melemas turun. Ia sudah pasrah jiak sebentar lagi bius akan menodai leher nya lagi.

Namun saat di berikan bius tadi, Kai sempat tersenyum sebelum akhirnya pingsan kembali.

.

.

.

Kai berhasil melepaskan ikatan nya dari ranjang itu, ia memasang mata waspada, takut jika namja mungil itu tiba-tiba berada di belakang nya.

Ia berjongkok di samping ranjang, namun saat menoleh kebelakang di lihatnya namaj mungil yang sedang menatap nya dengan mata melotot.

"Kau berniatt kabur lagi tuan Kim?"

"A..ANI!"

Kai menjadi mengkereng melihat tatapan nya.

.

.

.

Kai berjaaln kebelakang dengan pelan-pelan, sambil tangan nya meraba dinding di belakang tbuhnya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja ia menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut, seperti kulit manusia.

Saat menoleh di lihat nya namja mungil yang sepertinya sangat terobsesi padanya dengan pandangan polos nan lugunya ia menatap KAI dalam.

"Oh, hai Kai!"  
>kai hanya memasang wajah datar nya, ia lalu memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.<p>

Setelah itu Kai dan sang namja mungil berkejar-kejaran di tangga .

Sampai akhirnya mereka lelah sendiri, namun Kai tak menyerah.

Ia lalu berjalan mengendap –endap menuju pintu sampai ia tak sadar jika di belakang hya ada seseorang yang mengintainya.

Dan dengan tembakan bius nya, Kai lalu jatuh terduduk di depan pintu.

Namja mungil tadi lalu menyeret kedua kaki Kai entah di bawa kemana.

Pandangan Kai sedikt mengabur, dapat ia lihat pintu rumah itu yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai terbangun dari tidur nya, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnay dengan pandangan linglung.

Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, namun matanya kembali terbuka saat seseorang mengguncang tangan nya.

Saat ia sepenuhnya telah membuka mata, dapat ia lihat seorang namja manis dengan badan mungil dan mata bulat nya memandang aneh ke arahnya.

"Waeyo kkamjongie?apa aku terlalu lama sampai kau ketiduran!"  
>kai tersentak kaget menatap wajah kekasih mungil nya itu, ia memegang leher nya canggung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.<p>

"A..aniya. Kyungsoo hyung sudah lama datang nya?"

"Ani, baru saja, dan aku melhatmu tertidur. Mianhae Kai membuatmu menunggu lama!"

Kai hanya tersenyum menanggapi kekasih manis nya ini.

'_Demi Tuhan, aku bermimpi di culik Kyungsoo hyung kekasih ku sendiri, dan dia menjelma menjadi psyco? Hah, besok lagi aku tak boleh terlalu memikirkanya saat akan kencan lagi. Aishhhhh. Paboya namja!'_

Kai menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo untuk dibawa ketempat kencan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!  
>gimana ? gaje ? so pasti. Maaf kalau gak memuaskan, trus minim dialog juga, soalnya kalau di kasih dialog jadinya aneh.<p>

Berkenan untuk Review?

18:18n wib, 17/10/14


End file.
